halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kreigor-Fondera Heavy Dropship Model-120
|manufacturer=Kreigor and Fondera Clans |line= |model=120 |class= |cost= |length= |width= |height= |mass= |max accel= |engine= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |armor= |sensor= |target= |countermeasures= |armament=*Heavy Plasma Lance cannon *Assorted gunpods, missiles, and bombs |crew= |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=*Heavy Gunship |counterpart=Petrel Gunship (UNSC) |era=Necros War |affiliation=Machina }} The , also known as the Jetfire Dropship, is basically a Machina Jetstorm Dropship with a much heavier armament, designed to fill a similar role to the a UNSC Buzzard Gunship, providing heavy gunship support. The Jetfire retains the internal cargo hold of the Jetstorm and can still carry infantry and light vehicles in the hold, though it cannot carry as heavy a payload as the Jetstorm due to the weight of it's armament. The aircraft's armament consists of a main heavy plasma lance cannon in a top turret capable of rotating 180 degrees. The heavy plasma lance cannon is capable of destroying tanks and other heavily armored vehicles. The aircraft also has a pair of smaller plasma lance cannons, as well as wing mounted hardpoints for a variety of gunpods, missiles, and bombs. Modular Sections *Wing Hardpoints: eight hardpoints, four on each wing for a wide variety of missile, bombs, and gunpods **Machine Gun pod: gunpod armed with twin heavy machine guns for tearing up infantry, capable of rotating 180 degrees **Rotary Cannon pod: 20mm autocannon pod, capable of chewing up light armor and shredding infantry, but burns through ammo quickly, capable of rotating 180 degrees **Plasma Lance Pod: A plasma lance turret for tanking out enemy armor, capable of rotating 180 degrees **Fuel Tank: fuel tanks to extend the aircraft's range. **Anti-Tank Missiles: A four-shot rack of Argenta-designed anti-tank missiles, capable of knocking out Necros Compound and Eradicator tanks. **Heavy Air to Ground Missiles: A single heavy air to ground missile similar to the UNSC BARB, designed to kill enemy heavy walkers such as the Necros Gravedigger, can even take out Super Walkers with several hits. **Guided Bomb: A laser or GPS guided bomb similar to the UNSC RUIN, for targeting walkers, super walkers, large formations of enemy troops, buildings, and other ground targets **Napalm Bomb: A bomb with an incendiary payload capable of incinerating buildings and infantry **Cluster Bomb: A cluster bomb that can contain high explosive, fragmentation, anti-armor, and incendiary sub-munitions, as well as anti-tank or anti-personel mines. **Air-to Air Missile: Single air to air missile to defense against hostile aircraft. **Rocket Pods: rocket pods of 16 or 32 unguided rockets for use against light ground targets and unfortified structures. *Side Guns: Two gun postions are mounted on the side of the aircraft near the cockpit **Machine Gun pod: gunpod armed with twin heavy machine guns for tearing up infantry, capable of rotating 180 degrees **Rotary Cannon pod: 20mm autocannon pod, capable of chewing up light armor and shredding infantry, but burns through ammo quickly, capable of rotating 180 degrees **Plasma Lance Pod: A plasma lance turret for tanking out enemy armor, capable of rotating 180 degrees Popular Variants Quotes Gallery